


Winter Song

by babykid528



Series: Earth Song 'verse [4]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jeremy barely makes it into the front door of Colin’s cabin when the snow begins to fall… That’s putting it mildly.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Blizzard fic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highflyerwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyerwings/gifts).



> This is, once again, for my bff, highflyerwings, who wanted me to write more Colin/Jeremy fic. Added encouragement came from [lelied](http://lelied.tumblr.com) and I couldn't stop myself from writing these guys again.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Lies, lies, and more lies. I doubt this ever happened. Though I wish it would happen.  
>  **Inspiration:** [This winter fanmix](http://8tracks.com/hecticglows/winter) over at 8tracks. Fic title courtesy of Sarah Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson's song "Winter Song."
> 
> .

Jeremy barely makes it into the front door of Colin’s cabin when the snow begins to fall… That’s putting it mildly. He actually gets just one foot inside before the skies open and the massive blizzard the radio’s been crackling statically about for the last five hours finally hits. He’s laden down with last minute necessities (cookies and tea and a bag filled with as many bread products as he could fit into it). Colin doesn’t offer to help though. He just looks up at Jeremy from his blanket cocoon on the couch before he goes back to reading the book in his lap.

“You’re the most gracious host on earth,” Jeremy grumbles, making his way through the cabin to the small kitchen to drop his burden.

“Get those boots off before you track snow throughout my house,” Colin calls after him.

Jeremy curses him out under his breath, but complies. He drapes his outerwear, including his wet jeans, across the various chairs around the kitchen table and leaves his boots in the middle of the kitchen floor in a half-hearted attempt to defy Colin or to piss him off or something.

He’s stripped down to his shorts and his thermal shirt when he reenters the living area and remembers his warm, dry clothing is still sitting out in the car.

“Dammit.”

The quiet swear earns a raised eyebrow from Colin.

“All my clothes are out there,” Jeremy says, motioning toward the door.

Colin half-shrugs and turns his attentions toward his book again.

Jeremy clenches his jaw and his fists before turning toward the bedroom. He goes and riffles through Colin’s drawers in search of sweats and wool socks. He stops mid-search when he hears a huff from the doorway.

Colin’s standing there, leaning against the doorjamb.

“Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to get me something warm to wear?” Jeremy asks. His flight had been delayed, there’d been a baby wailing the entire time, and the drive up from the airport had been slow moving and icy. He’s in a foul mood and not really enjoying whatever game Colin is playing. 

Colin just continues to watch Jeremy.

“Seriously, man,” Jeremy says, “I’m getting really pissed off here.”

Colin pushes off the doorjamb then, straightening his posture, before entering the room and reaching into the nearest drawer. He finds a pair of overlooked sweats in seconds and holds them out to Jeremy. He doesn’t let go though when Jeremy reaches for them.

“As far as I see things we have two options here,” Colin says. It’s only the second thing he’s said since Jeremy arrived.

Jeremy just tilts his head and waits for Colin to explain.

“You can get bundled up and we can have a nap on the couch by the fire,” Colin says after a beat. He takes a step closer then and drops his voice to a low rumble before continuing, “Or you can take the rest of those clothes off and I can greet you properly.”

Colin’s eyes are dark, his lips are spread in a dangerous smirk, and Jeremy suddenly finds it difficult to swallow. Colin’s smirk morphs into something softer then and he takes another step forward, crowding Jeremy. His eyes roam over Jeremy’s face, drinking in his features like he hasn’t seem him in years.

“Hello,” Colin says.

“Hello,” Jeremy replies.

Colin drops the sweats on the floor and he reaches for Jeremy. He spreads his fingers over Jeremy’s sleeve, curls them around Jeremy’s bicep, squeezes, and Jeremy’s cock is already mostly hard. Colin pulls him close and presses their lips together, firm and demanding, not doing anything by halves. Jeremy feels all his frustration dissipating and he pulls Colin impossibly closer, squeezing him tight to his chest. Jeremy tugs at Colin’s shirt, trying to reach skin, but Colin breaks away from him.

“Later,” he says and Jeremy gapes as Colin kneels and slides Jeremy’s boxer briefs down. Colin kisses Jeremy’s thigh, eyes closed, and whispers the word again into Jeremy’s cool skin.

“Col—”

“Later,” Colin says a third time, louder. He locks eyes with Jeremy and Jeremy knows better than to argue. Colin smiles softly and presses Jeremy’s hips, nudging Jeremy back against the bed so he’s sitting on the edge. He nuzzles at Jeremy’s cock before kissing his way from base to tip. He swipes his tongue across the glans then and Jeremy gasps. He feels dizzy when Colin wraps his mouth around the head and his hand around the shaft. While it certainly hasn’t been years since they last saw one another, it has been a while, and Jeremy knows this is going to end quickly. He would be embarrassed except its Colin and he knows he’s powerless against him. This won’t be the first time he doesn’t last and it definitely won’t be the last time, so he comes quick and hard when Colin commands it. He spends the next few minutes struggling to breathe as he watches Colin get to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Jeremy holds onto Colin’s shirt and pulls him into a sloppy kiss, tastes himself on Colin’s tongue. He’s lightheaded when he reaches for Colin’s pants, but Colin takes his hands in his own and shakes his head once.

“In the shower,” Colin says.

Jeremy nods. 

“I want to warm you back up,” Colin says as he presses another kiss to Jeremy’s lips, “Then we can have that nap.”

Jeremy smiles, mouth still pressed against Colin’s, and kisses him deeply. Jeremy cups Colin’s face in his hands and Colin sighs into Jeremy’s mouth.

They stay in the shower longer than they probably should, but the water heater is good, the pipes are new, and the blizzard hasn’t froze them, not yet. Jeremy jerks Colin off while holding him close and sucking water off his neck. He takes his time, makes Colin’s legs shake as he comes undone in his hands, moaning Jeremy’s name like it’s a sacred word. 

They’re both pink from the heat when they leave the bathroom to grab new clothing. They make a race of getting dressed and to the couch first. Colin wins because he knows where the socks are kept and Jeremy curses him out as he stumbles behind him to the living room. He shuts up when Colin pulls him down on top of him, though, spreading the blankets over their entwined bodies. 

The wind is howling outside, the fire’s crackling mere feet away, but nothing is louder to Jeremy than the sound of Colin’s heart beating a counterpoint to his own. He burrows his face into Colin’s neck, an attempt to keep his nose warm, and he curls his fingers into Colin’s shirt. Colin squeezes Jeremy close in response and cards the fingers of his free hand through Jeremy’s hair.

“I’m glad you beat the storm here,” Colin whispers.

“Me too,” Jeremy says.

They’ll eat a breakfast of cookies and tea and then spend the entire next day freezing while they try to dig their way out of the four feet of snow blocking the front door so they can get into town and get some protein to eat, but for now, they’re warm and sated and exactly where they want to be.


End file.
